Malam Minggu
by LoliMon-san
Summary: LDR itu nggak enak. Malam minggu Masamune tuh pacaran berasa jomblo. (Warning : Genderbend)


**Malam Minggu**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Chara : Motochika, Fem!Masamune, Terumune (OC)**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Genderbend, typo dan sebangsanya.**

* * *

 **Masamune POV**

Malam minggu, ya? Malam dimana para pasangan saling bertautan tangan dan melakukan hal-hal romantis. Namun, itu tak berlaku untukku, walau sebenarnya aku punya pacar, namanya Chosokabe Motochika. Tetap saja, aku merasa kesepian. Lelah rasanya menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, sudah 3 tahun kami LDR, dan uuh... _I miss him so bad._

Hubunganku dengan Motochika lancar-lancar saja. Meski kami LDR, rasa saling percaya tetap ada. Karena aku tahu, Motochika bukan lelaki gampangan, waktu SMA saja dia itu cowok yang nggak laku. Tapi anehnya pas dia nembak, aku langsung terima saja, aneh 'kan ya? Haha, _nah forget it_. Dia tuh tampilan luarnya saja sih yang gahar, hatinya tetap lembut kalau ke perempuan, terutama aku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak suka berjarak dengannya seperti sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Motochika mempunyai pekerjaan penting di Jerman. Aku yang pada saat itu mendengarnya, antar bangga dan sakit. Bangga karena dia sukses meraih apa yang ia impikan dengan kerja kerasnya, dan sakit harus berjauhan bersamanya. Untuk bisa berkomunikasi pun, kami hanya bisa 2 bulan tiga kali, saking sibuknya pacarku.

Memikirkannya aku tambah kangen. Layar hp terus kupandangi, berharap ada pesan darinya.

 **'Drt, drt!'**

"Huwaa! I-ih, kirain apaan!" getaran hp di tanganku membuatku kaget. _Nice! Jumpscare_ gara-gara hp sendiri. Ketika melihat hp, ada _video call_ dari Motochika. _Finally_! Dengan sigap aku menekan ikon warna hijau.

 _'Sayang?'_ Panggilnya. Suaranya makin _gentle_ deh.

"Uban! Kemana saja?" sapaku padanya. "Rambutmu acak-acakan gitu."

 _'Maaf, Masamune. Tadi aku super sibuk, dan tak sempat beri kabar. Kamu pasti kesal, 'kan?'_

"Kelihatan jelas 'kan dari wajahku," balasku sok jutek sambil mengembungkan pipi.

 _'Iya, maaf ya, sayang. Jangan nangis.'_ Motochika tersenyum lembut padaku, pandangannya terlihat bersalah. Aish, kamu tambah ganteng tahu!

"Aku kangen! Aku capek LDR!" ucapku spontan, melepas uneg-uneg.

 _'Sama, aku juga kangen. Sangat malah.'_

" _I wish you were here_..." air mataku terus menetes. God, aku ingin memeluknya.

 _'Aku paham kok perasaan kamu, sayang.'_

Senyum kecut terlukis di bibirku, boneka pemberian Motochika di sebelah kiri aku peluk erat. "Kamu kapan pulang?" tanyaku lirih.

 _'Pulang ada kemungkinan tahun depan. Sayang, kamu manis banget sih kalau peluk bonekanya, hehe.'_

Pipiku memanas, mulai deh pacarku ini ngeluarin jurus gombalnya. "Hm...be-begitu ya..." kataku jadi gugup.

 _'Masamune.'_

"Hum?"

 _'Mau ngomong sesuatu.'_

 **'Deg!'**

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku jadi cemas tak karuan. Kumohon jangan yang bisa buat aku _down_. "Apa memangnya?"

 _'Sepertinya jadwal video call maupun chat, kita bisanya 3 bulan dua kali. Timku ada project besar-besaran, aku harap kamu ngerti.'_

"Gak mau!" Tolakku cepat.

 _'Ngerti dong, sayang. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan project ini dengan cepat.'_

"Gak mau!" aku tetap menolaknya, " _You pissed me off_!"

 _'Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, sayang. VC-nya aku akhiri dulu. Mau lanjut kerja, buru-buru nih. Dah, sayang.'_

" _Wait_! Iiih, Uban nyebelin!" tempramenku meningkat, kubanting hp ke sudut kasur, lalu menangis sekeras mungkin. Masa bodo dibilang lebay atau alay. Aku kesal ke pacarku, seenaknya gitu ke aku!

 **-End of Masamune POV-**

Tangisan Masamune belum mereda, gadis berambut coklat ini masih mengurung di kamarnya. Tiga orang _maid_ yang mencoba membujuknya untuk makan malam pun selalu gagal.

"Nona kalau sudah begini, sulit dibujuk," kata salah satu pelayan wanita di rumah itu.

Datanglah seorang pria paruh baya berwajah tampan, bersurai coklat, berperawakan tinggi menghampiri para pelayan. "Masamune belum keluar juga?" tanyanya.

"Terumune- _sama_ ," sapa para pelayan sopan sambil membungkuk pada sang tuan rumah, Date Terumune, ayah Masamune. Satu dari mereka menjawab, "Belum, tuan. Kami akan membujuknya lagi."

"Biar aku saja," ujar Terumune. "Kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan lainnya saja," sambungnya kalem, berjalan mendekat ke pintu kamar Masamune.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi," ucap pelayan tersebut, mereka membungkuk kemudian pergi.

Terumune mengetuk pintu, "Masamune. Ini ayah, sayang. Buka pintunya," sahutnya.

Putrinya berhenti menangis, dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan, " _Hi, dad_." tampilan Masamune sedikit berantakan, satu matanya membengkak.

Ayahnya menyadari kondisi putrinya. Masamune seorang gadis paling tempramen dan mudah _badmood_. Jadi Terumune harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, Terumune mengelus rambut panjang Masamune, "Putriku yang cantik ini kenapa lagi?" intonasi suaranya begitu lembut ketika bertanya.

"Motochika..." ucap Masamune.

"Chosokabe? Terjadi sesuatu pada pacarmu?" risau Terumune.

"Dia...nggak bakalan bisa setiap saat ngehubungi aku lagi..." jawab Masamune. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Pria itu menghapus air mata Masamune, "Alasannya?"

"Katanya dia ada _project_ besar, jadi sangat sibuk." usapan tangan sang ayah di pipinya lembut serta hangat.

Terumune tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Persoalan yang Masamune hadapi sebetulnya klise, namun apa daya, emosi Masamune yang cepat naik seakan ini adalah masalah besar. "Ayah tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi seharusnya kamu mengerti dengan keadaan Chosokabe," ujarnya.

"Dia sedang berusaha keras di sana, sementara kamu memaksanya demi yang kamu mau. Biarkan Chosokabe fokus ke urusannya, ayah yakin, dia pasti ingat padamu," tutur Terumune dengan bijak, Masamune tertegun dibuatnya. Ayahnya berbicara seperti ini karena sering mengalaminya sebelum bercerai dari mantan istrinya, Yoshihime.

Masamune tak bisa mengelak perkataan ayahnya, "Aku terlalu egois..."

"Sudah, ya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dalam suatu hubungan ada kalanya kita menjalani waktu masing-masing." Terumune menasihati.

"Ya, ayah benar. LDR tuh nggak enak, pacaran berasa jomblo," respon Masamune disertai keluhannya.

"Dasar kamu ini." Terumune tertawa renyah, dia pun berdehem lalu berkata, "Masamune, kamu harus dandan yang rapih dan cantik. Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu penting."

"Ya..." respon Masamune lesu.

* * *

Perlu waktu dua jam untuk Masamune berias. _Make up_ yang gadis ini pakai tidak terlalu tebal. Bibir kecilnya ia olesi dengan lipstik warna _soft pink_. Masamune memakai gaun berwarna _magenta_ selutut yang dihiasi pola unik dan _sparkle_ agar terkesan mewah. Untuk bagian rambut, Masamune hanya menggerainya seperti biasa-malas menata rambut-ia hanya merapihkan bagian poninya saja, untuk menutupi menutupi _eyepatch_ di mata kanan.

"Ok, selesai. Tinggal pakai sepatu." kakinya ia gerakkan menuju lemari koleksi sepatunya. Lemari itu dibuka dan menampilkan jejeran pasang sepatu mahal juga _branded_ dari berbagai negara.

Satu matanya langsung tertuju ke sepasang sepatu yang terpisah, Masamune sengaja agar mudah saat mencarinya. _High heels_ warna putih susu polos, pemberian dari Motochika tepat di ulang tahunnya. Diambil high heels tersebut, kemudian memakainya. " _It's fit in me_ , " gumamnya senang.

Masamune keluar dari kamar, menujuh ke bawah menemui sang ayah. Kebetulan Terumune duduk di sofa ruang tamu, entah sedang apa. " _Dad_?" tegur Masamune.

"Ya?" Terumune menoleh ke sumber suara. "Wah, putriku cantik sekali," pujinya.

" _Thank's, dad_." Masamune ikut duduk di dekat Terumune. " _By the way_ , tumben ngadain makan malam di rumah. Biasanya jika ada tamu penting, pasti di restoran atau hotel," kata Masamune penasaran.

"Soal itu, hanya kemauan ayah saja. Sekali-kali kita ramaikan suasana rumah," balas Terumune, melempar senyum hangat padanya.

 _'Ayah please deh, ketampanannya dikondisikan. Jadi duda kok cool banget.'_ bisik Masamune dalam hati. Terumune merupakan duda keren di sekitar perumahan mewah ini.

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit keluarga Date menunggu, namun tamu penting itu belum datang juga. Masamune kesal juga lama-lama. Terumune mencoba menghubungi mereka, tapi selalu tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan bilang makan malamnya nggak jadi," sewot Masamune. "Aku sudah capek-capek dandan, tahu."

"Sabar, Masamune. Ah, dia mengangkatnya."

Beberapa saat setelah percakapan, Terumune berkata, "Dia bilang terjebak macet, dan saat di bandara ada kesalahan teknis jadi dia terlambat."

 _'Bisa 'gitu, ya?'_ batin Masamune. "Ayah, aku nggak _mood_ ikut makan malam."

"Eh, tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi akunya benar-benar nggak _mood_..." Masamune berdiri, berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ya ampun, Masamune." sebelum Terumune mencegah putrinya, pelayan datang dan memberi informasi.

"Tamu Anda sudah datang, tuan."

"Oh, bagus. Sambut dia. Masamune, tamunya datang." panggilan tersebut menghentikan langkah Masamune.

"Terus?"

"Kamu ini. Kita tunggu dan sambut dia di sini."

Dengan malas Masamune menuruti ayahnya. _'Malesin ih.'_ Masamune bosan, dia fokus memainkan hp-nya.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah si tamu penting yang dimaksud. "Silahkan, tuan," kata seorang _bodyguard_ mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih," balas si tamu.

"Selamat datang," sapa Terumune. "Aku sempat cemas tadi. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Maaf, membuat Anda cemas. Tadi di perjalanan ada kendala sedikit," kata si tamu.

 _'Eh? Suaranya aku kenal...'_ pikir Masamune.

"Masamune, simpan dulu _handphone-_ mu. Ayo sambut dia," ujar Terumune.

"Putri Anda sangat cantik. Maaf jika aku lancang, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada putri Anda."

"-!" Masamune cepat menoleh kala mendengar suaranya. Mata kelabunya membulat, mulutnya ia tutup, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. "Mo-Motochika..." ucapnya.

"Hai, sayang." Motochika tersenyum penuh arti.

 **'Grep!'**

Tanpa banyak bicara, Masamune memeluk pacarnya erat, " _I miss you_ ," bisiknya.

"Aku juga." Motochika membalas dekapan tersebut. Kedua pasangan ini saling melepas rindu yang meluap di hati mereka.

"Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?" tanya Masamune. Tangisannya tak terbendung.

"Bukan, ini nyata. Ini benar-benar aku," respon Motochika, mencium puncak kepala Masamune.

"Sejak kapan...?"

"Aku sudah sampai di Jepang dari kemarin, hehe."

"Huh?" Masamune cengo.

"Ini kejutan untukmu. Kalau langsung memberi tahu, kesannya 'kan biasa saja. Jadi aku meminta bantuan ayahmu untuk menyempurnakan rencana ini," jelas Motochika. Sedangkan Terumune tersenyum polos.

"..." wajah Masamune memerah.

"Masamune?"

"Iiiihhh! Jadi pas _video call_ -an kamu sudah ada di Jepang?!" Masamune menjitak kepala Motochika dan memukul bahunya. "Uban idiot nyebelin!"

"Adududuh!" pukulan gadis ini tidak berubah, Motochika pura-pura meringis sih, tapi serius, jitakkan Masamune itu teramat sakit.

Date Terumune hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan pasangan itu, "Ayah, tinggalkan kalian berdua, ya. Selamat melepas rindu." entah ayahnya mempunyai kecepatan cahaya atau apa, dia cepat sekali menghilang. Ok, lupakan.

Kembali ke pasangan manis di sini. Kini, mereka berada di halaman belakang. Masamune mencubit-cubit pipi Motochika, sekedar memeriksa jika ia asli. "Sayang sudah dong, sakit tahu."

"Aku maunya nyubitin kamu terus, gimana dong?" iseng Masamune.

"Aku nyubit kamu boleh?" pinta Motochika.

"Gak!" tolak Masamune tersenyum jahat.

"Ha...ha..." Motochika tertawa canggung. Mata birunya melirik ke bawah, dimana Masamune memakai sepatu pemberiannya. "Apa sepatunya nyaman di kakimu?"

"Ah, ya. Sangat nyaman," balas Masamune.

Motochika berujar lagi, "Sayang, maaf aku berbohong saat video call tadi, sikapku tadi menyebalkan iya, 'kan?"

"Nyebelin banget," singkatnya.

"Janji deh, nggak bakalan kayak gitu lagi."

" _That's good_. Kalau sampai kayak gitu, kamu nggak bakalan aku ampuni!" ancam Masamune.

"I-iya, iya."

Masamune memeluk dari samping, dia menggeliat manja, "Kukangen kamu, kamu wajah bodohmu, kangen semuanya, hihi."

"Aku kangen kejahilanmu, cerewetmu, dan rambutmu yang lembut ketika dielus."

"Masa?"

"Iya."

"Hoo."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit, mendadak bingung mencari topik obrolan. Masamune anteng bersender di bahunya.

"Masamune."

"Hm?"

"Aku membawa hadiah untukmu. Kuharap kau suka, dan-"

"Motochika." Masamune memotong perkataan pacarnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak terlalu memikirkan soal hadiah, yang kuinginkan itu kamu."

Motochika jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya, ia menyadari begitu besarnya Masamune merindukan dirinya. "Masamune..." lelaki bersurai perak ini menyentuh pipi tirus Masamune. Wajah keduanya berdekatan. Tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, keduanya berbagi hal manis melalui ciuman. Bibir manis saling bertemu menyampaikan segala hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Malam minggu kali ini tak lagi kelabu bagi Masamune, dia sudah lama menantikannya, bersama kekasih tercinta.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N : Hahahaha...! gue ngetik apaan, yak?  
Hai, reader's saya kembali bangkit dari hiatus~ dan kembali membawakan fanfic OTP saya~ yehe. hmm, bisa dilihat kan kualitas menulis saya menurun *pundung* tapi tetep aja dipublish, jehehe. *udeh ah* **

**ini sebenernya fanfic pemanasan sih, buat balikin mood untuk fanfic CIY (yang sekarang sudah berlumut). tapi saya pasti akan mengupdate kembali fanfic CIY setelah beres KKN (Kuliah Kerja Nyata) hehe *kelamaan, thor***

 **ngebacotnya cukup sekian. review berisi kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **See you~**


End file.
